Junto a ti
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: Camus y Milo festejan su primer aniversario, y para esta memorable ocasión, Milo ha decidido entregarle un presente que compró cuando tenía apenas trece años. El momento ha llegado y es tiempo de mostrarselo.


Hola! este es otro de los ultimos ones que escribi... Me gusta la forma en que lo hice porque fue el primero de mi regreso... supongo que tiene muchos errores... y juro que lo he leido mil veces, pero no puedo más.  
Espero que sea de su agrado.  
Saludos!

* * *

**Junto a ti**

Milo tenía ocho años la primera vez que lo vio. Al principio creyó que se trataba de un ente de otro planeta; es decir, él nunca en su vida había visto a una persona con el cabello tan rojo como ese. Parecía que la cabeza se le quemaba a simple vista. El niño se llamaba Camus, y venía de Francia a vivir con su abuela. Como a lo que hablaba se le entendía la mirad de sus palabras, la mayoría de los niños lo molestaban. Milo no se consideraba tan exigente. Mientras pudiese saber su nombre y lo que deseaba hacer a la hora del recreo, todo lo demás no le importaba, de cualquier manera podría aprender, tal vez, un poco de francés y viajar a Paris…

Su amabilidad fue recompensada con el regalo de los dioses mejor conocido como amor. Milo lo sintió por él no mucho años después.

El protector de aquél sentimiento, de su secreto, fue aquél vecino de nacionalidad tan griega como la suya.

-"¿Estas consiente de que ambos son.,.. niños?"- Inquirió Aioria, como asustado con la idea de que a su mejor amigo le gustara alguien con un pene entre las piernas. Milo asintió con las orejas coloradas.

-"No es que sea una moda o algo por el estilo... es que con él me siento diferente."

-"¿Diferente?"

-"No podría explicártelo, Aioria; además, tu hermano está saliendo con el español ese, ¿no es así?"- El castaño se sonrojó sutilmente.

-"Shura es cosa a parte..."- Meneó la cabeza. -"Bueno, no importa... Si estas seguro de que lo que sientes va por ese lado, tal vez debas aventurarte a decirle..."

-"No puedo... Él tiene novia."

-"Entonces espera un poco. Tal vez se canse o... de la nada le gusten los hombres."- Milo se encorvó mientras suspiraba.  
Aioria era un muchacho más o menos de su misma complexión física, aunque la piel fuese morena, el cabello corto, castaño y la mirada tuviera un color verde brillante, él tenía, de todos los niños de la calle, la misma edad y nacionalidad que la suya; por eso no era de extrañarse que hubieran sido amigos desde la primaria, desde que atravesaron la puerta de aquella escuela a la que el pequeño Milo consideró por ser años una prisión.

En aquél momento, a sus casi veintiún años, su querido confidente le regresó una pequeña caja negra que cabía perfectamente en su puño cerrado. La envoltura parecía hecha de terciopelo, pero estaba seguro que su composición era algo así como metal.

-"Como lo prometí, aquí está sana y salva."- Su amigo la tomó con la mano derecha, y mientras la abría y observaba lo que contenía con una amplia sonrisa, el otro no podía dejar de sentir envidia por su dicha. -"¿Estas… seguro...?"

-"¡Por supuesto! He espero años por ello."- Aioria asintió, y mientras le pasaba el brazo por la espalda lo invitaba a que emprendieran la caminata.

**... ... ... **

Con el paso del tiempo, Milo se había convertido en un atractivo joven. Sus ojos azules denotaban de inmediato su personalidad, la piel blanca le resaltaba con la melena que se dejó crecer rubia y risada. Pretendientes le sobraban, ya fuera mujeres que se le insinuaran constantemente donde trabajaba, u hombres en los diversos clubs nocturnos que visitaba los fines de semana. Con todo esto, a pesar de haber tenido algunas relaciones, no podía sacar de ni de su corazón ni de la mente la imagen del muchacho pelirrojo, que estaba seguro, ya era un hombre en todo sentido. Camus siempre responsable, y con un modo de caminar, que a sus veinte años, tal vez ya había pulido del todo. Sonreía cada vez que su imagen afloraba en sus pensamientos... ¿La razón? Lo extrañaba. Jamás pudo decirle de manera abierta lo que sentía, porque estaba seguro que terminaría siendo rechazado, sumado a eso el hecho de que su abuela falleció cuando tenía trece años, y que él, estando solo, no había tenido más opción que regresar con sus padres a Paris.

Siente inviernos habían pisado su corazón y a pesar de eso aún podía sentir el cálido latido que el nombre de Camus le provocaba.

En aquél momento caminaba hacia la oficina de uno de sus jefes con un reporte muy importante en la mano, cuando, por azares del destino, vio la silueta de un joven como el que siempre aparecía en sus sueños, así como un Camus espectral pero de carne y hueso; reaccionando en cuanto lo último que le alcanzó a ver fue la melena rojiza desaparecer a penas cruzó la puerta del elevador.

Sin poder creerlo y movido por una engería poderosa, intangible, y a la vez desconocida, se precipitó hacia las escaleras para alcanzarlo en el piso inferior; sin embargo, cada vez que descendía uno, el ascensor era más rápido y le quitaba la oportunidad de ver si la persona a la que él tanto había buscado y soñado realmente estaba en el mismo edificio que él. Pronto decidió que bajaría hasta el último piso, y que estando ahí ya nada lo detendría, sin embargo, después de bajar catorce pisos, el aire le faltó llegando a la planta baja y todo lo que hizo fue quedarse a cuatro patas a un lado de la puerta mientras jadeaba.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, y los ocupantes salieron, el pelirrojo abandonó el elevador con un portafolio negro bajo el brazo y el celular pegado al oído del otro lado. Milo gateó hasta él con la esperanza de detenerlo de una pierna, pero el otro avanzó sin siquiera notarlo. De pronto, el más delgado y pequeño de sus dedos quedó aplastado por el tacón de la secretaria, quien al grito de dolor del rubio, soltó lo que traía en la mano. El taheño volteó hacia atrás mientras su amigo de la infancia se levantaba y trataba de aplacar el dolor con la otra mano, mientras la mujer confundida se disculpaba y trataba de poner orden a la situación.

-"¿Milo...?"- Inquirió extrañado. El rubio volteó hacia él: esa mirada caoba le sacó tan pronto los colores, como si la sangre del cuerpo hubiera decidido establecer residencia en su cara.

-"Hola..."- Se olvidaron de todo lo demás. Camus de su llamada importante, Milo de su dolor.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"

-"Yo trabajo en este edificio."- El pelirrojo sonrió tan ampliamente, que la secretaria, y las otras trabajadoras quedaron encantadas.

-"¿De verdad? ¡Vaya coincidencia! Tu empresa es uno de los clientes más importantes de mi buffet."- Desde entonces Milo creyó en el bendito destino.

**... ... ...  
**  
Aún no tenía idea de como presentaría la propuesta, pero estaba seguro que sin importar el como, el veredicto al final sería el mismo. Aioria ya le había cargado toda la pila que necesitaba, y el condimento al platillo principal solamente se lo podía dar Camus.

Colocó la llave en la cerradura, mientras se aseguraba de guardar perfectamente el obsequio para su amante. Abrió la puerta, y a penas si pudo retirar las llaves y entrar completamente en el departamento, cuando el pelirrojo lo recibió con una avalancha de besos. Camus que llegó corriendo de la cocina -aún con el mandil puesto- se le había prendido al cuello. Milo sonrió mientras correspondía su bienvenida sabiendo que esa era una ocasión especial, pero cuando lo llevó al sofá y comenzó a quitarle la ropa, temió que encontrara antes de tiempo su presente de aniversario.

Lo frenó sin quererlo del todo.

-"¿Qué te pasa?"

-"La cena..."

-"¿La cena?"- Inquirió el francés extrañado.

-"Es que... tengo hambre,"- El otro lo miró con sorpresa: Milo jamás dejaría la oportunidad de tener sexo solamente por llenar la panza. Él se vio descubierto, así que pensó rápidamente en un buen pretexto. -"No tengo nada en el estómago, solamente una taza de café."- El taheño frunció el ceño y se levantó de sus piernas.

-"O sea que si no me paro temprano a prepararte..."

-"¡No es eso!"- Rio nervioso. -"Es que... estábamos tan perfectamente enroscados en la mañana que no quise levantarme antes, y cuando menos me di cuenta, ya era lo bastante tarde para solamente tomarme un poco de café."

-"¿Y por qué no compraste algo por la tarde?"

-"Porque tuve que salir a ver a unos clientes... y la verdad quería regresar antes para cenar contigo."- Ante esa excusa, Camus solamente atinó a sonrojarse y a no discutir más. Le tomó la mano, lo ayudó a levantarse y juntos fueron a la cocina a comer aunque fuese una fruta mientras estaba lista la cena.

**... ... ... **

Sentados en aquella banca del parque, disfrutando el clima otoñal de aquella tarde, Milo se dio cuenta que Camus tenía una gran preocupación encima. El helado -sin importar el sabor- se había vuelto parte de sus confidencias, es decir, cada vez que tenían la necesidad de hablar, o de buscar el pretexto para salir a charlar, buscaban el refugio de un cono de helado; sin embargo, en aquél momento, el rubio se dio cuenta que su amigo continuaba con él en la mano sin siquiera degustarlo. El helado ya comenzaba a derretirse, a Camus, tan perfecto y educado, no parecía importarle que el sabor se le escurriera de la galleta hasta la mano. Pensó en preguntarle de forma de directa qué le pasaba, pero también se le ocurrió pensar que si no se lo confesaba aún debía tener una razón de peso. Tal vez su amigo solamente necesitaba que lo acompañara, en silencio, mientras él pensaba, como tantas otras veces...

Aún así... sacó un pedazo de servilleta que llevaba guardada en la bolsa del abrigo, y se la extendió.

-"Puedo ayudarte si quieres."- Le sonrió amablemente. El taheño correspondió su gesto sin decir palabra, después le pasó el cono y se limpió la mano sin hacer uso de alguna de sus palabras para corregir su propio comportamiento. Milo tuvo mayores ganas de cuestionarle, pero no quería molestar.

-"Me gusta compartir estos momentos contigo."- Dijo el galo al aire. Su amigo asintió en tanto se comía el helado recién adquirido, al menos lo suficiente para regresarlo y que Camus hiciera con él lo que le viniera en gana. -"Gracias..."- Y fue esa palabra la que lo desequilibró por completo. Le recordó una escena muy familiar del pasado, una donde en el pórtico de su casa había ido a entregarle una caja con su juego de tarjetas favoritas, con el único objeto de asegurarse que Milo entendiera que sería amigos para siempre, y que por ese mismo periodo él le agradecería ser su único y primer amigo.

Se hizo a un lado, lo suficiente para voltearse y poder mirarlo directamente

-"¿Qué pasa?"

-"El buffet quebró... ya estaba con algunos problemas, pero creímos con un buen préstamo todo se arreglaría."

-"¡No puede ser!"

-"Si... obviamente ya no puedo pagar mi departamento así que tengo que mudarme."

-"¡Yo te ayudo, Camus!"

-"La cuestión es que... me ofrecieron un muy buen trabajo..."

-"¡Perfecto...!"

-"... En Paris..."- Milo sintió que el corazón se le paralizaba. Soltó el helado y este terminó por estrellarse contra el suelo.

-"¿Qué?... ¿Tan lejos?"- Susurró.

-"Hablo perfectamente el francés."- Sonrió con amargura. -"Conozco la ciudad muy bien, y los clientes..."- Milo le tomó le brazo como si en ese momento fuera a ponerse en pie y marchar a Paris.

-"Pero no puedes irte, no otra vez..."

-"Ahora somos mayores, y podemos seguir en contacto cuando queramos."- No, simplemente no podía permitirlo. Milo dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

-"Pues entonces múdate conmigo."- Por primera vez en toda la conversación Camus lo miró.

-"¿Contigo?"

-"Si, entre los dos podemos buscarte un mejor empleo y..."

-"Sabes que no me gusta depender de otros."- Su amigo frunció el ceño. Sus cejas rubias no podían ser claras, estaba decidido a no dejarle partir.

-"Pues esta vez tendrás que hacerlo, porque ni loco pienso dejar que te vayas otra vez a Paris, y si lo haces, no me obligues a hacer que te detengan en el aeropuerto y que te deporten de por vida."- Camus comenzó a reírse ante su idea tan infantil. Milo viró la cara y alzó la nariz.

-"¿Harías todo eso por mi?"- Formó una sonrisa suave y tan cariñosa que cuando el rubio la vio se sonrojó de inmediato.

-"¿Lo dudas?"

-"Para nada. Siempre he creído en ti."

-"¿Te convencí?"- Camus no necesitó responder. Se levantó mientras le tendía la mano.

-"Vamos."- Ofreció.

-"¿A donde?"

-"Me mudaré ahora mismo."

**... ... ... **

La cena olía deliciosa cocinándose dentro del horno. El rubio no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que se le había pegado a Camus preparar, pero lo que fuera, le estaba bajando rápidamente el hot dog que Aioria le invitó dos horas antes. Sonrió a su amante mientras, con una seña volvía a brindar con él. El pelirrojo lo miró con deseo, y él tuvo que pretenderse lo bastante sediento para aguantar por un rato más. Para su fortuna, el estómago decidió cooperar con la treta, porque tan pronto el galo se acercó para marcar sus labios con un beso, este emitió un chirrido que hizo enrojecer a su dueño. El amante volteó a verlo con sorpresa, él simplemente respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-"Te traigo otra manzana..."- E hizo el ademán de levantarse para traerle una. Milo negó frenéticamente con la cabeza y acercándose lo jaló de la mano para sentárselo en las piernas.

-"Puedo esperar..."- Murmuró apoyando la mejilla en su pecho. Camus sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

-"No creo que resistas. Tu anaconda parece ya lo bastante ansiosa para comerte las entrañas."- El rubio soltó una carcajada, y mientras elevaba la nariz hacia su cuello capturando la colonia que lo enloquecía y que derretía todos los planes respecto a esperar después de la cena, sentía el cosquilleo en el vientre avanzar hacia la zona baja y prohibida de su cuerpo. El galo levantó un poco la cabeza, y con ello, le permitió indagar más en aquél aroma. El griego colocó una de sus manos en la mejilla y aspirando la piel nívea se aventuró a permitir que el deseo por aquella persona se incrementara. Camus bajó los labios y con ellos se apropió de los de su amante, que sin recatos o hambre, aceptó el beso que estos que le ofrecían.

**.. ... ...**

A pesar de que 'la guerra' ya tenía tregua, Milo se negó a dejar pasar por alto el detalle de aquella escultura de cerámica que tanto le gustaba a Camus -con forma de nada en especial-, y que 'engallaba' la sala de estar con su presencia. Sabía que habían discutido mucho por eso, y que habían llegado a la conclusión de dejarla felizmente parada a un lado del televisor, pero cada vez que el rubio trataba de relajarse con los acontecimientos que aparecían en la pantalla, la figura venía a reflejarse en el cristal, quitándole toda concentración.

Quitándose los zapatos -porque a Camus no le gustaba que los subiera al sillón-, cruzó las piernas sobre los cojines, y mordiéndose la manga de la sudadera azul que portaba ese día, trató de pensar en la forma de romperla sin que su compañero y mejor amigo se enterara de su travesura.

Tal vez si adoptaban un gato, y jugando el pobre movía la mesita... No, sería cruel culpar al felino y luego hacer de cuenta que el galo no le tomaría el suficiente enojo como para mandarlo botar a la calle. Pensó que quizá si le pedía prestado a Aioria a su sobrino pequeño podría culpar al infante y... ¡No, definitivamente no! Se desesperó e hizo el ademán de arrojarle la almohada.

-"¡¿Qué haces?!"- Intervino Camus quitándosela. Milo volteó hacia atrás enfadado.

-"Nada..."- Respondió. Obviamente lo conocía mejor que los rincones de aquél departamento -¡Y vaya que los conocía!-. Volteó hacia el frente, donde la figura de cerámica reposaba tan tranquila e impasible, como si no molestara.

-"¿Qué tienes en contra de ella?"

-"Nada..."

-"Milo..."

-"¡Es de un gusto horrible y demasiado extravagante para mi!"

-"Me la dio alguien que quise mucho, no puedo tirarla a la basura."

-"Pues déjala en tu cuarto, donde no me moleste a mi."- Camus se quedó callado. Alzó la nariz, caminó hacia mesita donde reposaba, la tomó, se acercó al rubio y poniéndosela al frente de los ojos dijo:

-"Te reto a que mires a tu al rededor. Me pediste que viniera a vivir contigo porque somos muy buenos amigos, me dijiste que me sintiera en casa con la idea de que de esta forma no me sentiría tan incómodo por invadir tu espacio, pero en el tiempo que hemos estado juntos no me haz dejado cambiar ni ápice del departamento"

-"..."- Abrió la boca para protestar.

-"¡Era obvio que reorganizara la cocina! ¡Soy el único que la ocupa!"- El rubio frunció los labios. Contra ese argumento no había nada que decir. Camus exhaló. -"Te agradezco tu hospitalidad, pero si queremos continuar con esta relación... tendré que marcharme..."- Y sin decir más pretendió avanzar, no obstante, tan pronto como tomó esta decisión, la mano del rubio ya se había apropiado de su brazo, y tirando de él -favorecido por el tropezón que lo obligó a darse-, el taheño terminó sentado en sus piernas con la mejilla recargada en su hombro.

Al principio el shock en la cara de ambos no se hizo esperar, pero en cuanto el griego comenzó a sonrojarse, Camus comenzó a reír.

-"¿Te parece gracioso?"- Inquirió el rubio sin romper la posición. Se tenían tanta confianza y estaban tan acostumbrados a 'cosas como esas' -entiéndase caminar desnudos por la casa ante la mirada del otro, compartir el baño, y compartir la casa en un amplio concepto como un matrimonio- que ni el hecho de estar tan cerca para besarse lo incomodaba.

-"Ahora, si... Ya he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces haz estado a punto de hacerlo y nunca te atreves."- Milo se sorprendió, pero lo hizo aún más cuando él apoyó la mano en su mejilla y se acercó un poco más. -"Me pregunto si me lo dirás... o si tendré que escoger entre la escultura de mi abuela, y tú..."

-"¿Qué tiene que ver la escultura?"- Él se rió. Ese gesto hizo que el griego se sonrojara aún más.

-"¿Me preguntas por la escultura y no por lo demás?"- Cierto... Obviamente Camus se le estaba insinuando, y no sólo eso, parecía realmente encantado con la posición en la que estaban, pero se veía tan seguro y sereno, que tal vez -pensó-, se lo estaría tomando a juego. Tragó saliva, y contrario a cualquier otra cosa, con la otra mano también rodeó su cuerpo, y apoyando la cara cerca de su cuello lo abrazó. Esa persona era lo que más quería... Siempre estuvo enamorado de él, y ahora, que lo tenía atrapado entre sus brazos no podía dejarlo ir.

Jamás le dijo a nadie que lo quería. Si salió con otras personas fue sólo para ganar un poco de experiencia, para estar listo, para pulir su amor por él hasta que llegara ese momento.

-"Eres... tan transparente..."- Susurró el galo, enredando sus finos dedos entre las hebras áureas de su amigo, en un lugar que quedaba justo en la nunca. Milo entendió entonces la seriedad de la situación. Camus lo sabía porque él se lo había dicho con el cuerpo, por eso es que habían dejado de hablar de otras personas, y por eso que habían convivido como si fuesen un matrimonio de forma tan normal y natural, que no veía ya el momento de hacerlo sumamente oficial.

Tomó valor, y apartándose, notó que el taheño tenía los ojos cerrados. Apenas sintió el aliento de Milo tocarle los labios, despegó las pestañas para mirarle directamente a las pupilas. Sonrió extasiado, volviendo a la oscuridad, y acogido por el calor que su amigo de la infancia le brindó rompiendo la lejanía, entreabrió la boca para recibir el primer beso. Milo tomó la primera carnosidad con suavidad, y movió los labios al paso que los de Camus se lo marcaron. Entendió con ello que como había un molde para que los dedos de la mano encajaran perfectamente en el espacio de los de la otra, también había uno que marcaba el ensamble perfecto para la boca. Sus labios se adecuaban tan bien a los del otro que no hacían falta tiempo ni prisas. Pronto los rincones de aquella cavidad estuvieron dispuestos y abiertos a una expedición mayor con la lengua, mientras la espalda del galo tocaba los cojines y la cabeza el brazo del sofá, Milo tomaba su lugar encima, y sin pensar en lo pronto de la situación, las prendas de ambos terminaban esparcidas en medio de la sala y sus cuerpos marcados por los besos y caricias que tantos años fueron encerrados. Los ladeos, las palabras, el movimiento, la penetración, la pasión quedaron grabados en aquella sala. El amor y la entrega expresados en esa batalla campal.

Cuando se apartaron en medio de la respiración agitada y las gráciles gotas de sudor que se desprendían del cuerpo, Milo notó en la cara del galo que aquella experiencia no había sido solamente un acostón. Su sonrisa radiante, incluso la forma en que lo miró le hizo saber que todo el amor de antaño se había germinado también en su corazón. Camus ni siquiera se molestó en vestirse porque estaba acostumbrado a que él lo viera desnudo. Se sentó en el sofá, y observó que la escultura reposaba tirada en el suelo, atrapada vivamente por la alfombra. Milo se sentó a su lado mientras colocaba la mejilla en su hombro y le daba un beso a la mano que llevó recién a sus labios.

-"Perdí una a puesta conmigo mismo."- Le escuchó decir en un tono divertido.

-"¿Apuesta?"- El pelirorjo asintió.

-"Creí que esto pasaría tal vez en navidad. Te veías realmente lento."

-"¡Oye! Si tantas ganas tenías, ¿por qué no...?"

-"Porque me daba mucha curiosidad saber por cuanto tiempo más te contendrías."

-"Quería estar listo."

-"¿Lo estas ahora?"

-"¿No te lo acabo de demostrar?"

-"Perfectamente."

-"¿Entonces, podemos convivir ya como una pareja?"- El galo se rió.

-"Ya te habías tardado demasiado."

**.. ... ...**

Dicen que el amor por el estómago entra, y tal vez si Milo no hubiese estado enamorado de Camus desde años atrás, aquella noche definitivamente le hubiera entrado desde el paladar hasta el corazón. La cena romántica transcurrió en calma acompañados por una fresca copa de vino añejo, regalo de un grato amigo para ambos: Aioria.

-"Fue una pena que el gato no quisiera acompañarnos."- Camus se rió. Le causaba gracia que su amigo castaño terminara bajo ese apodo no sólo por nacer bajo el signo de leo, sino también por su gran afición a dormir, a la forma en que el cabello le terminaba cada vez que lo hacia enojar, y en otros comportamientos que para el galo, le daba dignamente aquél sobrenombre.

-"Claro... ya me encantaría verlo sentando en medio de nosotros, incómodo como tantas otras veces porque nosotros no dejamos de mirarnos."

-"Ya tendría que acostumbrarse. Eso o buscarse una novia. Una digna novia de alguien como él."- Camus lo miró entretenido.

-"No sé, siento que nadie sería suficiente para ti. Hasta ahora todas las chicas que han salido con él para ti no son más que unas zorras."- Milo se cruzó de brazos.

-"No tengo nada que decir al respecto, abogado."- Camus se rió. Tomó la copa y la elevó hasta sus labios.

-"Creo que quiero sentirme celoso."- El rubio arqueó una ceja.

-"¿Celos? ¿Del gato ese?"- Se rió. –"Camus tú…"- El galo lo tomó por el mentón y lo beso de forma coqueta.

-"Lo sé…"- Milo se mordió el labio. Ya no podía contener las ganas de hacerlo suyo. Ya quería quitarle la ropa a mordidas… Camus se anticipo a cualquier movimiento e interpuso la copa del otro entre ambos. –"Brindemos."- El rubio tardó en reaccionar. –"Brindemos porque hoy es nuestro aniversario…"- El griego asintió.

-"Por nosotros entonces."- Agarró la copa. –"Para que nada ni nadie nos separe."

**.. ... ...**

No sabía cual era la parte que más le había dolido de aquella escena, si el insulto que recibió de aquellos labios de un apetecible y perfecto sabor, la bofetada que aún sentía marcada en la mejilla, o el golpe que él había regresado y que hacia sentir como si la mano le quemara.

Se arrepintió, pero se repitió que no se disculparía…

-"Es todo…"- Le oyó decir aún la cara volteada. –"Me largo."- Y simplemente se dio la vuelta y se encerró en la habitación. Milo sintió que las piernas le temblaban. Apoyó una mano en el sillón y la otra en su frente. Aspiró aire, lo sacó y después sintió como las lágrimas comenzaron a salir solas.

Trató de pensar que no era su culpa… no del todo, al menos. Camus también había sido responsable de la pelea, de un ochenta por cierto de ella por negarse a escuchar.

Apretó los dientes, se hizo bolita en el sofá y con el cojín entre sus brazos lo mordió mientras pensaba y maldecía entre dientes.

De la forma simple y dulce en que todo había comenzado, terminaba complicado y amargo.

Milo se quedó dormido, y despertó en el momento que Camus abría la puerta de la habitación. Por un breve instante sus ojos se cruzaron, pero tan pronto como esto ocurrió, terminó. El galo desvió la vista, se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió. El griego observó que llevaba su abrigo negro y nada más. Se preguntó si habría salido a buscar quien lo ayudase con su mudanza, o si había decidido dejar ahí su ropa porque toda –o la mayoría- fue tocada por Milo. Volvió a recostarse y a abrazar el cojín.

Camus se marcharía de la casa, y aunque él se disculpara se habían no sólo dicho cosas muy ofensivas, también llegado al punto de darse un golpe: El galo por no soportar aquél denominativo, y el griego como respuesta a la multa.

Milo no se movió del sofá más que para ir al baño o tomar un poco de agua, se negaba a pisar la habitación hasta que Camus terminara de marcharse o… Volvió a sentir la opresión en el pecho, el nudo en la garganta y la molestia en las retinas. Sin lugar a dudas le dolía y mucho que hubiesen peleado, pero pensar en disculparse le pesaba…

No supo cuanto tiempo transcurrió desde entonces, pero el galo recién regresaba con el cabello amarrado y una bolsa de plástico, seguramente, con algo que se había comprado para cenar. Milo solamente lo escuchó entrar, pero no se atrevió a mirarlo, él continuaba sentado en el sillón, echo bolita, con el cojín entre sus cuatro extremidades. Sintió temblar sus manos, y la boca tan seca que le era difícil pasar saliva sin creer que fuese arena. Cerró los ojos e intentó pensar en alguna escena agradable de su pasado, pero cada vez que lo intentaba era una muy feliz con Camus. Soltó una lágrima, luego otra, y por último, una mano cálida se posó sobre su mejilla, secándola. Levantó la mirada y aunque el galo no podía mirarlo a los ojos le hizo saber que continuaba ahí, con él. Milo no se atrevió a decir nada, y tampoco preguntó. Camus tomó asiento a su lado y de la bolsa de color naranja sacó un bote de un litro de helado al que acompañó con unas galletas y unas cucharas de plástico.

-"Tenías razón…"- Suspiró, y al momento tomó una galleta y la engulló dentro de la boca con una cantidad asombrosa de helado, que al propio Milo sorprendió aún más que aquella frase. Camus no tardó mucho en colocarse el dedo sobre la cien mientras se quejaba por el reciente congelamiento de su cerebro.

-"¿Qué?

-"No voy a disculparme por lo que dije, solamente voy a aceptar que tenías razón."- Parecía contrariado y aún así arrepentido y ofendido a la vez. Milo tomó también una galleta y comenzó a comer. Sonrió casi con desgana cuando recordó que todo lo que hablaran con un helado de por medio simbolizaba su amistad, su confidencia, las pocas horas que podían escaparse del mundo solamente para estar juntos. Temió que Camus quisiera terminar de mejor forma las cosas dejando simplemente todo como una relación de dos buenos amigos que intentaron llegar más allá...

Tuvo más miedo que nunca.

-"Camus, mira, creo que hay cosas que se exageraron…"

-"No, por el contrario. Creo que dijimos todo lo que debía decidirse."- Milo tembló.

-"No, Camus, tu mismo me lo haz dicho, la gente enfada…"

-"Por lo mismo se deben hablar las cosas antes de que todo estalle, no así…"

-"Espera…"

-"Yo te amo…"- Sus labios temblaron, se giró y lo miró a los ojos. –"Te amo mucho, mucho."- Milo hizo el bote de helado a un lado y se le fue encima con un abrazo.

-"Y yo a ti… Perdóname, no debí desconfiar, no debí…"

-"Pero tenías razón, yo no me di cuenta. Nunca pensé que… esto se saldría así de control…"- Colocó los dedos sobre su cabeza y los hundió entre las fibras de cabello dorado. Milo sintió como el espacio del cuello se le humedecía.

-"Lo siento… yo… mis celos no tenían fundamentos yo…"

-"Los tenían. Si te sentiste ofendido hay una razón. Hablé con Aioria de nuestro problema y él me hizo ver que la mayor parte del error fue mío. Te juro que nunca sucederá otra vez."- El rubio no supo que decir. Se apartó le sonrió, y se enjugó con los labios aquellas saladas muestras de dolor que una a una se le fueron consumiendo en los labios.

Lo amaba. Lo amaba demasiado. El amor que le tenía a aquella persona podía sentirse como una energía de extraordinaria fuerza y magnitud que no poseía ningún tipo de comparación.

-"Te prometo lo mismo."- Susurró. Y continuó pasando sus labios por las mejillas, su lengua por las pestañas y por los parpados. Camus comenzó a reaccionar. Hizo un poco la cabeza hacia atrás y logró atrapar con su boca la de Milo. Recargó su peso por completo en el sillón y lo recostó sobre su cuerpo aferrándose al encuentro entre sus labios mientras le acariciaba el cuerpo y lo despojaba de la ropa.

**.. ... ...**

No lo resistió más. Tenía que hacerle el amor en ese momento, en ese sofá donde le entregó su primera confesión de amor, donde se reconciliaron, donde diariamente compartían su afinidad.

Camus jadeó, apretó las manos y con ellas el cojín que tenía apoyado en su pecho para sostenerse. Cerró los ojos y su respiración se entrecortó. Milo se mantuvo a cuatro patas por detrás, besándole la espalda y la nuca de vez en cuando. Sentía como le apretaba y como se contraía cada vez que hacia fuerza e intentaba entrar. Jadeó también. Le escuchó excitarse, pedir por más e incluso detenerse por un momento hasta que él mismo retomó el vaivén. Sus sombras se dibujaban gracias a la luz de las velas aromáticas y transformaban dos cuerpos en uno solo.

Milo apretó la mano que tenía cerca de la mejilla. Tomó aire, sintió un escalofrío que le recorría de la espalda hasta las piernas, y lo sacó jadeante acompañado por el fluido seminal dentro de Camus. Sé quedó un momento en aquella posición, respirando entrecortadamente con las mejillas enrojecidas y la piel brillante por las toxinas. El galo sintió como tantas veces su eyaculación, el movimiento que el miembro hacia mientras el fluido abandonaba su cuerpo y lo llenaba. Un leve quejido abandonó los labios del taheño. Milo besó su espalda, abandonó aquella salida y se colocó de rodillas en el piso. Camus se puso cara arriba, colocando una mano en las mejillas sonrosadas de su amante. El rubio volvió a sonreír, abrió los labios y con ellos atrapó el miembro de su amante. Dibujó con su lengua la forma, y lo coloreó a un tono más sonrosado. Lo metió primero despacio y con los dedos se encargó de masajear la parte externa. Camus jadeó y encorvó un poco la espalda: el sexo oral era el fuerte del griego. Introdujo el miembro despacio y subió de nivel conforme sentía el placer en su pareja ir en progreso. Al final el galo terminó en su boca. Milo recibió el semen, tomó un pedazo de papel y depositó todo en el.

Al concluir el acto ambos se quedaron tumbados y desnudos en el sillón, abrazados, besándose, tratando de recuperar la respiración.

Milo se quedó dormido unos minutos con la cabeza de Camus sobre su pecho. El francés se movió suavemente para no despertarlo, pero su ausencia atrajo la atención del griego.

-"hum…"

-"Vamos a la cama."- Le dijo cuando lo vio abrir los ojos. El rubio bostezó y se frotó los parpados.

-"Me encanta hacer el amor contigo, pero dos veces seguidas…"

-"No me refería a eso."- Intervino, agachándose para recoger la ropa. Milo formó una sonrisa, se levantó del sillón e intentó caminar hacia la alcoba para descansar por fin. La celebración ya estaba terminaba y solamente restaba recostarse con su francés y pasar el resto de los días a su lado…

Sin embargo…

Milo se detuvo de golpe al recordar un pequeño detalle.

-"¿Qué es esto?"- Escuchó tras él. Se dio lentamente la vuelta y cuando descubrió lo que Camus tenía entre sus dedos se le fueron los colores del rostro.

-"¡AH!"- Exclamó y se le fue encima… demasiado tarde antes de que la curiosidad del galo le hiciese abrir la caja… Milo se quedó congelado a pocos pasos de llegar. Camus lo miró, primero a él, luego al presente, inmediatamente al griego y…

-"Si quiero."

-"¿Qué?"

-"Acepto."- Fue todo lo que dijo, y después de esas palabras acortó la distancia y le dio un beso.

**.. ... ...**

Milo estaba desesperado. Camus pronto cumpliría trece años y él no estaba seguro de cual debería ser su siguiente regalo. Entre el día de la amistad, navidad, el día en que se conocieron, y los continuos presentes que le hacia llegar con la esperanza de que lo quisiera un poco más, ya se le habían acabado las ideas originales. A las chicas normalmente se les conquistaba con presentes, Milo tenía la esperanza de que con Camus fuese de la misma forma.

-"Ya no sé que aconsejarte, a todo lo que te he dicho has respondido que no."- Dijo Aioria, molesto, emitiendo con la boca una clara muestra de aburrimiento.

-"No me estas ayudando"

-"Por favor, llevamos horas ideando el regalo perfecto para Camus. Quiero irme a jugar pump it up."- Milo lo tomó por el pecho.

-"¡¿Qué clase de amigo eres?!"

-"¡Ay, está bien!"- Se soltó del agarre. –"Escucha."- Intentó tranquilizar a Milo. –"Mi hermano, el otro día le regaló a su novio un anillo de compromiso. Dijo que con eso podrían estar juntos para toda la vida."- se alzó de hombros.

-"¿Un anillo de compromiso?"- Por un momento el rubio trató de digerir la idea, pero al pensar en el _para siempre_, la idea la sonó de lo más acertada.

-"¡Aioria, eres un genio!"- Lo abrazó. –"¡Voy corriendo por mis ahorros!"- Y sin decir más subió las escaleras directo a su habitación.

No sabía cuanto dinero habría de costarle, pero estaba seguro que cualquier precio sería poco comparado con el hecho de pasar hasta el último momento de su vida al lado de la persona que más amaba en el mundo…

**FIN**

* * *

Veamos, la razon por la que Milo no entrega el anillo, como lo dije antes la historia, es porque Camus regresa a Paris. Digamos que la parecio algo precipitado entregarselo en ese momento y por eso Aioria lo guardó durante años .

Espero que esta historia fuera de su agrado. Por el momento será mi ultimo shot de esta par :3  
Me dedicaré a escribir lo que tengo pendiente. Ando escribiendo Forbidden Memories por si a alguien le interesa XD

besos!

p.d. esta es la cancion que me inspiró


End file.
